


Lana, Will You Serve Me Lemonade?

by Felicias



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horny Teenagers, Jonathan "clamjamming" Byers, Nancy has her bisexual awakening, Nancy is a dumb and horny drunk, Nancy is smitten and tries to flirt, One Night Stand-ish, Robin starts to fall in love but "nah I be drunk", Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, a sad and honest drunk, if this remains a two shot, maybe I'll make a series, only in the second chapter though, or may change to angst in general, or she tries to be responsible, or: a typical highschool party, or: another Nancy and Robin meet at the Halloween Party, rating applies to second chapter, responsible Robin, season 2 episode 2, slight angst, steve can confirm the latter, we all do sweetie, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicias/pseuds/Felicias
Summary: There she was, Robin Buckley, standing in a toilet with Nancy Wheeler in a bra.or alternatively: Jonathan is a little late to the party and Robin can't keep her eyes to herself or her mind from wandering to places it shouldn't be.





	Lana, Will You Serve Me Lemonade?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Professional Shoulder to Cry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932301) by [ScoopsAHoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoopsAHoe/pseuds/ScoopsAHoe). 

> So I marked this work as inspired by another work. Well, not really, I had the idea for this story (Robin and Nancy meeting at the Halloween party) quite for a while and before I could write and post it, ScoopsAHoe (great pun by the way) was way faster with posting their story. I didn't want to seem like I was stealing their idea (or cause any other problems for the author), so I've credited them. Two fans, same thought. I was browsing and saw the summary and thought "welp" on the other hand, I didn't want to abandon my draft and the world needs more Ronance works! We gotta stick together, folks. 
> 
> ScoopsAHoe, I didn't read your work yet :( (just skimmed through to see if we have overlapping/same plot lines, nothing, it seems, except the stereotypical meeting in the toilet lol) but you're a pioneer so I'll read it as soon as I can and leave comments! I'm otherwise a busy bee or a busy sleeper. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (You can point out grammar mistakes please, non-native speaker here.)

The music was loud and pulsating in her ears, rattled and shook through her soul. It was numbing with a floaty, foggy head and eyes that couldn’t seem to focus, but stayed glued to the cup of liquor in her hands. She felt light, drifting somehow, not happy but soft. Laying on a soft mattress, the blanket being the air, dunked into sweat, smoke, alcohol and pot. She grimaced at the thought but shrugged it off right after, it was a party, _ you were supposed to have fun.  
_

David's words echoed in her mind, '_We gotta live a little guys' - 'We’re not invited, David' - 'Who cares, no one will notice.' _ He was in drama, trying to convince the whole group to tag along. Robin grinned as it replayed in her mind, David’s devotion to persuade them, Robin’s anticipation to witness disaster. She didn't go to parties, usually, but _ this one _ seemed like a free ticket to the theater, and _ they were in the drama club _. So it had been obligatory, in a way. And Robin, feeling clever for the bad puns and the play on words, chuckled while she sipped on her drink. Strong, burning sweetness poured down her throat and she savoured it, chased it.

She lifted her head, let her eyes dart through the crowd of people who grinded against one another at an attempt to dance. Swaying and bumping the cups into air, punch spreading and flying, looking like glitter in light.

A deep voice that cracked at the end sounded next to her, startled her as she winced and turned to her right, gaze on a boy wearing a leaf wreath and a plain, white robe. “You dressing up as the janitor?’’, he slurred and Robin frowned. “It’s Ellen Ripley, you dickhead,” he shrugged and turned to refill his cup. Then he disappeared into the crowd as it swallowed him, diving into the deep, deep and rioting sea. 

She leaned on the counter, glancing through the mass of people. The noises, the scent, the heat of bodies passing by her, slowly drowned out, became muffled, as her eyes landed on Steve Harrington and Nancy Wheeler. Hips swaying, head bobbing and Wheeler had a cup raised in her hand, as well, her eyes closed and-

Something seemed off. The first realization was that both of them, of course, dressed up as a pair. Joel and Lana from Risky Business. How _ creative and romantic. _

The second observation was that Nancy _ Wheeler, _ smart Nancy _ Wheeler, _ guarded and sharp and concise with her answers in class, concentrated and attentive, with pen tight in her hands; aced tests, essays and reports _ had fun. _ Prissy, cautious but confident Wheeler, the embodiment of a buzzkill, had _ her eyes closed, _ vulnerable and _ inattentive, _ her moves uncoordinated, tipsy. They were _ vague, vague and slow _ and completely out of rhythm. Close to tripping, if you'd ask her. 

And _ this, this impossible, _ unexpected paradox of the universe sobered her up and left her eyes blinking. Her gaze was stuck on them, fascinated like she found a new species, a new layer to a character, a new door to unexplored possibilities. Unexplored, _ dark _ and howling possibilities. Because something about that _ was wrong, _ and as excited as her drunk mind made it up to be, it was somewhat, somehow _ concerning. _

And Harrington, _ even Harrington, other times clueless, mumbling and oblivious, _ was aware of _ that, too. _Because they parted, Nancy tumbling towards the kitchen while Robin watched in wonder, her body paralyzed, her limbs feeling unattached and boiled. Watched as Nancy filled up her drink, about to take a gulp, before Steve was there, attempting to pull it out of her hands. 

And _ that _ was the next upcoming drama on this Halloween, first the stare-off between Billy the Bully Hargrove and Steve the Hair Harrington. Then the tension between Wheeler and Harrington, the idyll they presented at school, calm, sweet and flawless like a silent lake during sunset, broke as stones hit the sleeping water while it turned to fidgety waves. _ A tragedy in drama textbooks. _ But who was the _ dead one? _

Out of the blue and into her shirt, red on white, the room stilled, the chattering and the dancing stopped and the music, the people were forgotten. Nancy Wheeler and Steve Harrington were in the spotlight. The audience _ ohh' ed _, grasped by the turn of events. 

Nancy, _ Wheeler, _ glared at Steve, the frown ice cold, the stare piercing, cutting, her mouth agape. " _ What the hell?" _, she slurred, then strutted away. And Harrington followed suit. 

Harrington and Wheeler already left people's minds as everything resumed to its prior state. As if nothing happened._ No one really cares. The only things that are left are broken hearts, glimmering tears and a shell of someone you used to be. It stays hidden, behind the curtains, the stage. _Gossip floats on the surface, the only source, the rest is secret. 

Robin was blinking, surprised, _ surprised _ with herself because her stomach fell into depths of a bad gut feeling. _ Why did she _ care? It was none of her business and they were going to be fine. The picture perfect relationship, the one dimensional characters she sees at school, the facade and everything _ . It revealed itself. It was ugly, hiding underneath the water and now, now she knew. _ They had struggles, _ of course they had, and _ they would continue to have. Like the rest of them. Struggles, problems, _ truths. _

Robin pressed her lips together because she had better things to worry about but-

Harrington with his stupid ray beans, with head bowed down, brows drawn together,_ upset, _rushed through the crowd. She eyed him, slurping on her punch as he beelined for the door and left. 

Irritation bubbled up in her stomach, blowing the fogginess in her head away. She waited for a stumbling Nancy to follow but she never came, _ she was alone, alone _ and helpless because-

she was wasted, _ dead drunk, _ and he'd left her and something _ had to be wrong _ if you just left your girlfriend or ex-girlfriend like _ this. _

Nancy was probably left with her stained sweater in the bathroom, trying to clean it up or weeping on the floor. Robin was left with confusion and a pressuring bladder.

She pushed through the crowd, through sweaty and moving bodies. Got up the stairs with wobbly limbs but she was _ fine _ , she could walk and talk and Nancy, Nancy _ couldn't. _

She knocked on the toilet door. _ No answer. _ She knocked again, heard inaudible slurring and tentatively, slowly opened the door. She peered in, still hesitant, because this was a toilet and she didn't want to walk on people _ actually using the toilet. _ And as expected, it was Nancy but she, _ thank God, _ wasn't using the toilet.

_ No, _ she was standing there, shirt almost completely red now, head tilted down and mouth still open, her eyes big, _ offended. _That look she had when Steve spilled the drink over her. Now it was directed at Robin.

"_What the hell?" _

It was _ ironic. _

"I just…wanted to use the toilet."

"Well, as you can see it's _ occ-occ-occupied." _

_ Wow. Even a priss when she's drunk. _

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as they stared at one another, a cursed silence. Like the static of a broken radio in the background. Then Nancy turned away, taking the cloth in the sink and lazily draping it over her shirt, trying to clean it up and failing. 

"Hey," Robin mumbled and when Nancy didn't answer, she raised her voice, stepping closer and snapping fingers in front of her face, "_ Hey, _princess. Look, I have a shirt under the overall, it's no big deal."

"Well, I don't want your shirt." 

Robin bit down her lip, rolling her eyes as Nancy was still busy trying to clean a mess that couldn't be cleaned. Robin pulled down the zip anyway, enough so she could get her arms out of the overall and grab the t-shirt to strip out. 

There she was, Robin Buckley, standing in a toilet with Nancy Wheeler in a bra. This could've been a fantasy with Tammy Thompson, whereas with Nancy Wheeler it was _ absurdity. _Her arm with the shirt in her hands hung in the air in front of Wheeler and Wheeler glanced at it, furrowed her brows, eyed Robin, her face, her chest, and then the shirt again.

She huffed, barely audible, but Robin heard it and rolled her eyes. She raised her arms, indecisive as she drew back for a moment, then took her own sweater and pulled it over her head, dropping it to the ground. Robin's eyes landed on her slim torso, her collarbone and ribs visible and creating shadows on her pale, delicate skin. She looked like a porcelain doll, shiny and elegant. Hard but breakable. Vulnerable, like the rest of them. 

Nancy had trouble getting in the shirt, wrestling and wringing a bit with arms going wide and Robin grinned, amused, grabbing the shirt at the end and pulling it down. Wheeler’s glimpse was cast downwards, avoidant, a small, silky voice with, "Thank you." Then her eyes wandered to her toes _ up, up _ to her upper body. "You're-, you're still-," Nancy gestured to her breasts and Robin let out a small _ Oh _ before zipping the overall shut.

"I'm sorry, by the way." 

"For what?", Nancy asked.

"With Steve," she simply said. 

"_Oh." _

Silence. "Hey, uhm, I'm gonna go lock the door, need to pee."

"Right. I can leave if-"

"No, it's alright," she shrugged it off, going to the door and locking it. Then she walked over to the toilet, opening the zip, _ wow, what was the point of zipping it shut, you dingus, _and pulling the overall and her pants down. Her urine flowing like a waterfall was more awkward than the silence, so she cleared her throat. "Uhm, wanna talk about it?"

Nancy was still facing the other direction, back to Robin, raising her shoulder in a half-shrug. _ Fake indifference. _ She didn't speak up. Robin cleaned herself and got dressed before turning to the sink to wash her hands.

"I think we broke up."

"You _ think? _ Shouldn't you know?", Robin realized her words were kind of slurred too, tried to keep it together, come on _ Buckley, you just emptied half of your alcohol intake. _She wiped her hands on her overall. 

"I guess," she raised her head, gaze on Robin as Robin looked right back into blue eyes. Both standing by the sink, leaning on it. Robin laid her elbow on the sink, though Nancy's whole body seemed to rest against it. Understandable. 

"It's just-, _ bullshit, you know? Like _ , everything _ is a show, fake smiles and fake kisses and-, _ and why am I telling you this? I don't even know your name," she shook her head as in disbelief and conflict with herself, voice getting quieter like she was talking to herself, like it was a secret. It was probably.

Robin wasn't offended or surprised. She used to blend in, be invisible and that was okay. It was like being a ghost, no one knew you were there yet you had an overview, you were a quiet observer. 

"It's Robin." 

"Aren't you in the Jazz Band?"

Robin chuckled, "Yeah. I am. Drama, too."

"That fits now, doesn't it?", Nancy looked up from her lashes, smiled, like she said something clever although Robin was using the pun the whole night in her head. But Robin returned the smile anyway, a sweet tug at her lips. 

And Nancy licked her lips, averting her eyes. Somehow a heat wave crashed over Robin at that as she bit her bottom lip. _ Buckley, get your shit together, the alcohol is in the toilet now, not your system. _ Her biology teacher mocked, _ oh, the average human liver can process approximately 1 unit of alcohol per hour. _

"It's just bullshit, Robin, and it's done. I'm done." And the change of atmosphere, playful to serious again, woke her up, blew through her like a cold wind in winter, snowflakes, wet and cold, and Robin felt _ sorry. _ Nancy seemed so indifferent yet exhausted, nonchalant with short answers, with shrugs but with empty, sad eyes. And Harrington must have somehow really, _ really _disappointed her. Not hurt, but disappointed her. 

She was about to voice her thoughts when Nancy interrupted her. 

"It's not _ that _ ," she snapped. She completely turned towards the mirror, arms bracing on the sink as she took in a deep breath. "So much shit happened. It's complicated. It doesn't matter, at _ least not to you." _

Robin lifted an eyebrow but didn't press further,just said, "I _ care. _ And I think we should get you home."

"You think? Shouldn't you know?",Nancy quoted her words, her tone having a daring, dangerous wing to it. 

"I know that you're drunk." 

"Sharp observation," Nancy sneered but her tone wasn't cutting but bitter, bitter and _ tired. _

It _ was _ stabbing on Robin's patience, trying to cut it open but with a dull, soft and hot knife. Because Nancy was drunk and upset and drunk and upset is naturally a chaotic combination. A _ hazardous _ one. But not a _ deadly _one. 

Nancy pushed off the sink, trying to turn to Robin in a smooth movement but nearly falling over so Robin, helpful, understanding, _ empathic _Robin grabbed her waist, steadying her and as a result almost fell over, too. 

"Nancy, we should get you home," said girl grabbed her arms for support, both slightly swaying. Nancy lifted her head while Robin lowered hers, the height difference apparent, and there was the silence again, but this time no static radio, no awkwardness but something tense in the air, laying nervousness on her skin. Deep blues right before her eyes as her breath got caught in her throat. 

Nancy's gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips while she parted _ her lips _, slowly but surely leaning in. And Robin could just stare, stare at Nancy, her eyes now half-lidded, closing, like she was under a spell, could just stare at the red, glistering lips-

pulled back. Put a hand on Nancy's chest, only lightly, barely pushing. "You-we _ shouldn't." _

And she opened her eyes, blinking, mouth still open. Then her eyes widened, "_ Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-" _

"Nancy, it's fine."

"No, it's _ not. _ I was just, I _ don't know. I'm not like-" _

_ That. "Like what?", _Robin asked, tone dark now, voice hoarse. 

Nancy stared at her, like she was expecting something, like Robin could pull the answer from her lips, her tongue. "Like _ what, Nancy?" _

Nancy still didn't answer. "If you're _ not like that, _then why were you trying to kiss me?" 

Robin continued to stare, fiery and burning, burning with something cool like the color blue, with something sad, icy fire. Hurt and desire. 

"Because _ maybe _ I'm a little bit like that _ ? _ Are you gonna spread a rumor, say _ slut Nancy Wheeler dumped Harrington 'cause she's a dyke?" _

And _ that _ caught Robin off guard. Left her with ache, for something or because of something, she didn't know. Her mouth closed and opened, gaping like a fish onshore and Nancy's eyes were watery now, glassy, glimmering, _ about to break _, about to leave now-

Robin grabbed her wrist and the line between Nancy's brows just got _ deeper, thicker. _ They were close again, but Nancy seemed distant. _ Hurt _ as her lips trembled, as her eyes filled up with tears.

"I get that, it's-_ it's a small town. Calm down Nancy _ , it's- I'm, I'm _ like that," _ she admitted, avoiding eye contact and staring into the distance, _ away, away, away. _ "But you're drunk, and I am and we're-," she swallowed, nearly stumbling over her words, a _ god damn slurred mess, " _we should just go home." 

"_We're just being stupid teenagers, Robin," _the words were filled with venom, as if she was just rephrasing a line she had learned but despised. Mockery build on naked pain. 

"We are being stupid, yeah."

"Did you screw around with a girl before?" 

_ Smooth change of topic. _

Robin pressed her lips together, sighing and glancing up the ceiling, tongue sticking to her cheek. _ She couldn't believe this. _

_ "Well, _did you?", she pressed.

"_Did you?", _Robin dodged the question, reverting her eyes back to Nancy.

"No, but I thought about it." 

"What did you think about?",Robin asked.

"Girls know how to, _ y'know-" _

"Do I know now?" 

"Don't be a dick."

"No dicks in here." 

It was _ bad _ but they laughed anyway. 

"Well," Robing wriggled with her brows, a playful smile on her face, "do I know?" 

"I could show you." Robin's breath hitched at that, eyes wide, unbelieving. Nancy watched her, a smirk appearing on her face like she was pleased with herself, pleased with shocking and impressing Robin at once. 

"I need a joint," Nancy scowled at that. 

"C'mon, I'm gonna ask Da-"

Wheeler reached out with her hand, fingertips brushing Robin's plump lips and her throat felt like sandpaper, dry and raw. The touch was so light, light and soft like cotton on skin. And Robin couldn't help it, couldn't help leaning into the touch when Nancy cupped her cheek, hand tiny, tender and smooth. 

The sudden knock on the door snapped them out of their trance as both jolted back and looked to the door, frown on their faces. "_ Nancy, are you in there?" _

Nancy's frown dropped as soon as she heard the voice whereas Robin's scowl deepened because _ it was familiar but foreign _at once. 

"Y-yeah, hold on a minute," she answered, tone high and voice saccharine, sugary but cracking and Robin would _ never _admit that she was a little enchanted by that. 

Her eyes dark with blown pupils were on Robin as she whispered, "I want you to come." 

Robin laughed, quiet but high, _ hysterical _ though the falling feeling in her stomach, boiling cold water, felt like _ something else. _ " _ What?" _

She leaned in close again, breath hitting her face, "I want you to _ come along, to sleep over _ ." _ Oh. _

"The dude on the door your chauffeur or something?" 

"Yeah, Jonathan probably got wind of the- the drama and," she looked away, eyes unfocused and lips pressed together then she shook her head, "it doesn't matter." 

"But I need to go home, my parents expect me to-"

"_Bullshit. _ You're at a party, tell them you took care of a drunk friend." _ Of me. _

Robin couldn't argue with that, and she didn't have strict parents, laid back but not enough for her to come ou-

It _ didn't matter. _ They would understand, because 'our intelligent, active _ and responsible Robin.’ _

So who was Robin to decline that offer? 

**Author's Note:**

> And you may ask yourself, what happened to Nancy's sweater? Find out on the next episode!
> 
> Title is from Trash Magic by Lana Del Rey. Guys, the moment I researched for this fic and realized that Nancy dresses up as Lana from Risky Business I lost my mind, because it suited the lyrics amazingly and I don't only mean the name, or the character, but *lemonade*. I had flashbacks to ancient fanfic times (''lemon'' and ''lime'').   
(Chapter title is Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys)


End file.
